


Weather, dance

by Yomi_is_tired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Weather Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomi_is_tired/pseuds/Yomi_is_tired
Summary: and bring once morelife to bloom.
Kudos: 1





	Weather, dance

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing a poem that doesn't have the word "nothing" in it? More likely than you think.

Rain, dance  
upon wooden tiles,  
fallen from stormy skies.

Wind, dance  
through fallen leaves,  
blown from greyed through clouds.

Snow, dance  
upon a world of white,  
fallen from icy skies.

Lightning, dance  
through jagged skies,  
torn from the raging heavens.

Sun, shine  
upon this dreary world,  
and bring once more  
life to bloom.


End file.
